


morning of war

by reddiextozier



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Distrust, Dream SMP War, DreamSMP - Freeform, Insecurity, They're real people, also not blocks, believe it or not he's not as strong as he tries to make everyone think he is, everything else is real too, i just felt like writing something for tommy, not blocks lol, tommy the morning of, tommy's thoughts and concerns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiextozier/pseuds/reddiextozier
Summary: tommy spends the morning of the war by himself.
Kudos: 13





	morning of war

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a random bit that i made after watching the stream yesterday and crying over the war lol

Tommy lay in his room, curled up on his lumpy bed, his face buried in his pillow. A thin blanket was wrapped around his body, not really keeping him warm but still providing him with a sense of security that he didn’t think he would feel for a while, not at any point in the day that was ahead of him, and depending on the results of the events that were waiting, maybe not for a while. 

He couldn’t see the sun, couldn’t physically see whether or not the sun was above the mountains or not. But his body’s inner alarm clock knew that the sun was almost up, that light would be filtering through his home right now as the people woke up and prepared for the stress and heartache that would come with the war they were to fight later. Tommy knew that he needed to get up soon, but he needed to take a few more moments, to gather his thoughts, to prepare himself for the war that he was to fight, to get himself together in order to seem strong for his friends and allies. 

Tommy didn’t know what today would bring. He had spent weeks hyping up Pogtopia for this war, giving them hope that they would win and retake their original home. He knew that there were still doubts among his people, knew that some people still didn’t have the complete confidence they needed for today, but he also knew that they would fight just as hard as he would. Though, even with his never ending confidence in front of others and around his friends, even he had his doubts about how today would go. 

He curled his arms tighter around himself, burrowing further into his sheets and his ever uncomfortable bed. His thoughts jumped to and fro in his head, his bottom lip getting caught between his teeth as he tried to keep his emotions at bay when thinking of all the possibilities that could happen to L’Manberg today. Dream had told them there was a traitor, that it would be someone they least expected. Tommy knew that some people suspected him, he had heard whispers amongst his allies as he passed by, thinking they were slick and alone.

He didn’t blame them, he knows that it seems he would do almost anything to get his hands back on L’Manberg, that he would do anything to take down Schlatt, or even prove to Wilbur that he could in fact be president, no matter the cost. But, even with these things in mind, he had hoped people would have more trust in him. Being the traitor would not only mean turning on everything he had fought for, on everything that he had vowed and promised, on his people and his home. 

But most importantly, being the traitor meant turning on Tubbo. 

The thought made Tommy cringe, his head turning and smothering his face against his hard pillow. Tubbo was his most important friend, the person that he would do anything and everything for. Tubbo was the light at the end of the tunnel for him, the person he could turn to at the end of the day and know that everything will be alright. Tubbo was the brother that Tommy never had and didn’t realize he oh so badly needed. They had been by each other’s side since day one, had been stuck at the hip since the moment they met. Everyone knew they had a special connection, one that Tommy was never shy to admit, even if he was mean about it sometimes. 

He could never do something that would harm Tubbo, and it hurt sometimes that people really thought Tommy would turn against his best friend. 

What they should be worried about is Wilbur. 

He had been acting differently these days. He tried to put up his mask, the one that was bright and happy, the one that portrayed the person he had been before Schlatt took control and kicked them out. While Tommy had missed that Wilbur dearly, the one that acted as his older brother instead of the villain that he had become over the months, he knew that it was an act. Though he couldn’t tell whether it was because he was hiding something or he was just trying to give their people hope and confidence. Either way, he was choosing to keep his trust in his friend, in the person he looked up to, despite all that he had done in trying to blow up L’Manberg. 

Speaking of the devil, Tommy lifted his head up when he heard a familiar voice drifting through the halls of their base. It was soft and low, something Tommy had gotten used to after they were kicked from their home. He couldn’t quite make out what was being said, but he knew that it was Wilbur and possibly Techno. They were far enough so that Tommy could really only just hear the sounds of their voice, bouncing off the rocks and dirt around them. 

Tommy let his head fall back to the pillow, keeping his eyes on the wall outside his room, to the right of his bed, watching the flames of the torch right outside flicker and send shadows across the lumpy walls. It brought a bit of peace to his mind, watching the flames, watching the shadows. He lay there staring for a while, the events that would take place today leaving his mind temporarily as he allowed his mind to empty and the stress from his body to leave. 

Sadly, that was interrupted when Wilbur and his head of curls scared the ever living shit out of him when he suddenly popped into Tommy’s doorway. 

“Tommy,” he spoke lowly, raising his hands and setting them on either side of the hole that acted as a doorway for Tommy’s room. The younger jumped half a foot off the bed when his sight was suddenly filled with Wilbur, but he quickly acted as if nothing happened and sat up, a frown settling over his features as he took in Wilbur’s voice. 

“What’s up?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest in an effort to keep warm, which his blanket was shit at doing. Wilbur shook his head, his eyes roaming over Tommy’s small room as he took in a deep breath and took a step away from the door. 

“Just making sure you were up. It’s a big day today.” He allowed a small smile to grace his features, but Tommy had gotten used to the fakeness of it, had missed the real one that had been directed at him so many times. Tommy simply nodded, cursing Wilbur in his head for ruining his last few moments of peace before they would have to meet up with the others and prepare themselves. 

Wilbur nodded as well, licking his lips and opening them as if he were about to say something. Tommy waited patiently, leaning back against the rocks behind him and sliding down them a bit. Though instead of saying anything, Wilbur shook his head and closed his mouth, deciding against whatever it was that he was going to say. Tommy was gonna ask him what was wrong, but was shunned into silence when he heard a familiar pair of footsteps approaching them. Wilbur stared down at the ground as Techno appeared at his side, his pink hair in a braid over his shoulder, boots stopping just inches from where Wilbur stood. 

Tommy let his eyes settle on the pair, seeing how tense Wilbur looked next to their friend. He didn’t want to question anything in front of them, in fear that they would think Tommy suspected something, so he instead sat in silence, watching as Techno leaned closer and whispered something in Wilbur’s ear. Wilbur nodded when Techno pulled away, both of them looking up at Tommy at the same time, startling the boy a bit, though he was quick to hide it. 

“Just be ready. I’m sure Tubbo is waiting for you,” Wilbur said, before patting his hand against the stone wall and leaving, Techno following quickly afterward. 

Deciding he should probably get up already after hearing those two were already out of bed and preparing, Tommy sits up completely, stretching his arms above his head and letting out a groan at the satisfying sounds of bones popping and muscles stretching. Even after the stretch though, which was normally his favorite part of the morning, he could still feel the tension in his shoulders and back, causing his frown to deepen as he tried rolling his shoulders. 

He could hear footsteps approaching his room, so he quickly pushed his blanket from his body and stood up, cringing when his bare feet touched the cold stone beneath him. He was quick to rush around his messy room, lighting a candle at his bedside and a torch across the room before slipping a random pair of socks over his feet and sighing in relief when it no longer felt like his toes were going to freeze off. 

Tommy was never messy when he was in L’Manberg. He was always organized, had all of his things in order and his clothes put away. His bed was always made and his shoes lined up. But after a week of being in Pogtopia he had realized that there really was no point in keeping his bedroom, which was already rather small, clean and organized. Other than his weapons and necessities, everything else was strewn about. 

His single pair of shoes, the only ones he had managed to take from L’Manberg when he had snuck in with Tubbo on multiple occasions, were randomly kicked around the room, completely forgotten after a long day of working and planning. He only had a couple different outfits, which he usually had to wash by hand in the river nearby, but he didn’t have anywhere to put them, so they usually found themselves sitting in a corner, not folded or put in any real order. 

Unlike Wilbur, who had gotten rid of his uniform far too soon than Tommy had hoped, Tommy had kept his uniform hidden underneath his bed. He would take it out every once in a while, run his hands along the fabric and let the material bring him hope again. 

His few books were sat near his bed, which he handmade using cloths and sheets that were thrown out from L’Manberg. Tubbo would often bring him reading material, knowing how boring it could get out here all alone, especially after Wilbur had gone insane and tried blowing up their home. It was a lot of work keeping track of Wilbur and everything he did, but Tommy was getting good at it. He wasn’t with Wilbur at all hours of the day, but he made sure to keep his eyes and ears open any time the older was near. 

Tommy sighed loudly and searched his pile of clothes for something that was proper for war. His t-shirts were all plain, having lost his love for bright clothing and graphic tees when he was sent away. He chose his signature white with red sleeves, then grabbed a random pair of black jeans before shoving his high tops on and grabbing his gear. 

When he and Wilbur first left L’Manberg and needed to keep their weapons on at all times in an effort to stay safe, Tommy hated it. He hated how the leather felt through his clothes, hated the weight of a sword at his side and a bow over his shoulder. He had gotten used to it over the months, began to get into the regular routine of slinging his quiver over his shoulder and strapping his sword belt to his waist. His chest piece, which was just three strips of leather that came around his shoulders and across his chest, was easy to put on and wasn’t nearly as uncomfortable now as it was when he had first started using it. 

Tommy didn’t bother putting his actual armor on yet, not wanting to deal with the emotional weight it would bring if he were to wear it out right now. Instead, he ventured back to the far corner of his room and washed his face and brushed his teeth in the basin of water he had lugged in the previous night. When he was done, he rubbed his cold arms and made his way out of his room, looking down both ways and frowning again in confusion when he saw nobody around. He could have sworn he heard another set of footsteps earlier, having assumed that it would have been Tubbo on his way to make sure he and Wilbur were ready. 

Even as he stepped out of his room and made his way towards the various steps that would lead him up and outside, he didn’t see or hear anyone else. Maybe it had been Wilbur and Techno again, or someone had stopped by to grab something. Those footsteps hadn’t seemed familiar though. Tommy had spent hours memorizing the footsteps of the people that had joined his side. He knew Wilbur and Tubbo’s by heart, as he knew he didn’t have to jump out of bed or wipe away tears when he knew it was one of them coming to his room. The bad thing about not having an actual door in this base was almost never having privacy unless you went for a walk in the woods. Techno’s footsteps were another set that he knew by heart, though not for the same reasons. He knew that he needed to be strong and responsible in front of Techno. He hated being thought of as a kid, and he felt this weird need to prove himself to Technoblade despite only being 16. 

Deciding that he probably just heard wrong, Tommy shrugged and continued his way through the base, letting his hands run along the walls around him as he went. If they won today, and he dearly hoped that they would, he would miss Pogtopia dearly. This had been his home for months, and had provided him with a sense of homeliness that had almost disappeared after being kicked out of L’Manberg. A lot had happened in these walls. Words had been said, actions had been made. He had made friends in these walls, had been given hope in these hallways. 

But his life had also been ruined in this place. Wilbur had turned to the darker side of things here, had left Tommy behind emotionally, had gone crazy and hurt people. He had lost his older brother in these rooms, had watched the light and hope leave Wilbur’s eyes and turn into dark clouds of uncertainty and hatred. 

He wanted nothing more than to leave this place behind and fix Wilbur as best as he could. 

Tommy sighed again, letting his hand fall from the wall and land on his sword hilt, which was sat against his left hip. They had to win today. He had to get rid of Schlatt’s reign on his home, had to get rid of his hold on the innocent citizens that didn’t deserve to be treated the way they were. Even the ones who were going to fight against him today. 

The journey up the steps was a long one, but not because there were about half a million of them. Tommy kept stopping in front of rooms, in the middle of hallways, remembering things that had happened in them and smiling gently. He had done the same thing when he had snuck into L’Manberg late at night, lurking in the shadows as the people he used to call friends slept or prepared themselves for another day. He only hoped that nothing would get destroyed in the war today. He doesn’t know what he would do if anything were to get destroyed or ruined. 

When he finally made it to the surface, giving one last look over his shoulder at Pogtopia, he started his walk towards L’Manberg. There were a few things that he would need to do before the war would start, before he could even meet his friends and begin last minute preparations. 

The sun bore down on him as he walked beneath the railway, deciding he wanted to walk through the trees rather than walk on the cobblestone above. He could feel his skin getting warmer as he passed through trees and walked over bridges, listening to the birds chirp around him and the small footsteps of animals in the woods. He would miss this as well. Making the journey between his two homes, taking in the nature and the peace that came with being alone. He supposed he wouldn’t get much of this when they got L’Manberg back. 

Stopping just as he reached the edge of L’Manberg, Tommy took a deep breath. He could hear his friends near, Tubbo’s loud laugh reaching his ears and helping the tension in his shoulders ease away. A small smile settled itself on Tommy’s lips as he closed his eyes and lifted his face up towards the sun, letting it warm his face and fill him with the energy he would need before this war. Another loud laugh from Tubbo somewhere to his left brought him back and he opened his eyes, letting them trail down to the place he still called home, even if he had lost his citizenship. 

Tommy took one more deep breath, rolled his shoulders back and nodded. 

“We will win today.”


End file.
